Holding onto Heaven
by MisguidedKilljoy
Summary: 'It'll kill her! You monster! You know they'll come for us. How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking'SHE'S PREGNANT' ... 'Well this is unexpected.' And for the first time in 90 years, I was scared.
1. Intro

_**Holding on to Heaven**_

**AU, OOC**

**This is a joint story, written by ShayHale and MisguidedKilljoy, this is an intro if it goes down well we'll continue writing. **

**Disclaimer! ****We're quite obviously not Stephenie Meyer and Twilight isn't ours. If we were and it was, we wouldn't have made Edward such a whiney bastard... and Jasper would of had more lines. Enjoy!**

**So as not to confuse you, the stuff in italics are thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>"Hold on, babe. We'll be there soon." I spoke to the almost unconscious human clinging to my neck as if it was the only thing holding her to earth as I travelled through the forest at an inhuman speed.<p>

We had just been on a 'romantic' weekend away to Seattle, at her insistence. She didn't want my family to be near us when we 'took our relationship to the next level'. Silly humans, with their romanticised notions. I myself didn't care; my family had heard me fuck my previous humans for the last 90 years. Not that she knew that, she thought that I was virgin up until Friday night like the naive little girl she really was. She, on the other hand, really was a virgin until that night.

It was always harder for me when they were virgins. The smell of the blood that permeates the air when I break through their flimsy little barrier almost breaks my control. Actually has once or twice. I chuckled silently, remembering the looks on their faces when they found out what I really was. However, Bella was different. Her blood sang to me. I wanted it so much more than any other I had ever smelled. It took everything I had not to drain her like the others. I heard the soft snores that signalled that she had fallen asleep and I took the opportunity to stop for a minute and just look at her.

She really was quite beautiful for a human, skin so pale she almost had the same complexion as me, lips so red they looked permanently stained with blood. I toyed with the idea of taking her clothes off and having one last go without her noticing before we got back to my house. My thoughts quickly stopped dead when I felt a foreign emotion rolling over my body. Anger, it was everywhere, so powerful I could taste it and I almost crushed the fragile little girl in my arms.

"Hello Jasper. To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" I seethed as I slowly turned to face the ferocious looking blonde. The anger he was projecting was creeping deeper into my system, making me all the more upset that he'd interrupted my private time with my human.

"Don't even think about it Edward. Give her to me and leave. Carlisle and Esme are waiting for you back at the house." He spoke in a low voice, calm and dangerous, never looking away from Bella. I knew not to treat the silent threat in his eyes as anything less than serious. He would dismember me if I did something other than what he told me to do. I lowered Bella to the ground, careful not to jostle her and wake her up, then spun on my heel and sped out of there before Jasper's emotions got the better of me.

As I broke through the tree line onto the meadow on the front of the big white mansion I called home, the shock I got stopped me in my tracks. There were boxes piled up at the bottom of the steps leading up to the porch, and on closer inspection I realised they all smelled strongly of me. What the fuck? They can't kick me out of my own house. I won't let them!

"Carlisle! What is the meaning of this?" I yelled as I strode through the front door, head held high.

"Ah, good evening Edward," the calm and collected voice of my father came floating through the door of the useless dining room. "Would you be so kind as to join us please?"

I walked through the door of the dining room to be attacked with the thoughts of my adoptive family, all swirling through my head at the same time, so loud I barely heard the words, 'She's pregnant.' fall from Alice's lips .

'_It'll kill her! You monster!' _Growled Rosalie. Why was she so fucking worried?

'_You know they'll come for us. How could you be so stupid?' _Carlisle, though he was calm, his voice was hollow and I knew he was worried for his family.

'_What were you thinking?' _sobbed Esme from her place at Carlisle's shoulder, the anger on her face directed at me for the first time.

The strongest voice of all was Alice. The vision she showed me was of Bella. Something was destroying her from the inside, draining her of life, killing her. And for the first time in 90 years, I was scared. And again, she screamed, "SHE'S PREGNANT!" her high-pitched voice broke as she shrieked.

"Well that was unexpected." Emmett laughed dryly, getting a slap to both sides of his head from Esme and Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short guys, but as we said it's just the intro!<strong>

**Feedback please! We'll continue if you love us enough ;D**

**Peace out cub scout.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors note

Hey!

I'm so sorry it has taken so long to upload the first chapter, I have over 18 exams in may so I've been kinda busy, but I've been working on the chapter and I promise it will be up by the end of the week. Pinkie promise.

Misguidedkilljoy.


	3. Bad News

**Helloooo! I'm so sorry for the long ass wait, I'll try not make it as long next time buuuttt Chapter one is finally here, yay. Please review and tell me what you think, it will be very much appreciated.**

**MisguidedKilljoy.**

* * *

><p>I've had disturbing visions before, but this is the worst. My best friend, my sister, was being mutilated from the inside out by some half human, half vampire hybrid. A monster. Bloodthirsty and dangerous, it rips its way through her, draining her dry. Then suddenly hers and Jasper's futures disappear. Jasper would be destroyed because of Edward's mistake. I wouldn't... no. I couldn't let that happen.<p>

I let the rest of the family know what had happened, not leaving out a single detail. Edward had 'done the deed' on a whim, hadn't planned it at all, but I knew him better than that. He'd wanted her, and was careful not to think about anything too long. Now it was too late to try and stop it, because it was already cemented into the future. Bella will die and Jasper may be lost to his alternate personality, all because of that bastard.

At that moment, Jasper made himself known.

A feral roar echoed from the forest behind the house letting us know that he was back from his hunting trip with his brother, Peter and his mate, Charlotte. This wouldn't be good.

"Was that Jazz?" whimpered Esme, looking scared and confused at the same time.

"I thought he was in Texas. He doesn't sound happy. I wonder what's wrong… Maybe I should..."

I zoned out of Esme's ramble and turned my attention to the trees at the back of the house. Jasper wasn't coming to the house; he was going straight past it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I recognized the familiar feeling and knew I was about to have a vision. I saw Jasper meeting Edward in the woods carrying an unconscious Bella, what happened next was still undecided so the vision ended there. I looked up to meet the curious eyes of my family

"He's going to meet Edward in the woods, he has Bella."

"We can't possibly let him return here like nothing is happened. We've put up with this for too long. He's not part of our family anymore and hasn't been for a while." the words Rosalie spoke hung in the room. We all knew of Edwards 'antics' but she was right, we couldn't keep on ignoring them, pretending he's just going through one of his rebellious phases.

Carlisle nodded to himself as if confirming some sort of internal decision.

"You three should empty his room, now."

We all nodded to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmet went to the stairs and I went to the garage to collect some boxes. We all moved at vampire speed and the room was completely bare in a matter of minutes, Edwards possessions boxed up and left outside the house. We all met in the dining room joined with peter and charlotte and awaited the arrival of Edward.

"Carlisle! What is the meaning of this?" Edwards's voice echoed through the silent house.

"Ah, good evening Edward," the calm and collected voice of Carlisle greeted Edward as he entered dining room.  
>"Would you be so kind as to join us please?"<br>He walked through the door of the dining room and by the frustrated look on his face he was attacked with the thoughts of our family. He barely heard the words, 'She's pregnant.' fall from my lips.  
>I showed him my vision of Bella. The creature destroying her from the inside, draining her of life, killing her. For the first time in all the years I have known him, he looked scared. I screamed.<p>

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" my voice broke as I shrieked.

"Well that was unexpected." Emmett laughed dryly, getting a slap to both sides of his head from Esme and Rosalie.

"Pregnant?" I asked, surely that's not possible.

"Yes you fucker, pregnant. Do you care about this family at all or is it all about your own sick pleasure?" Rosalie blew up at Edward and no one stopped her because she knew it was what we were all thinking.

"I didn't...I don't-" Edward stammered trying to find something suitable to say. This time Carlise stepped forwards and everyone else stopped to see what he would say.

"I actually thought this time it would be different. You brought her to our home and introduced her to our family. She our family now. This...this is just unacceptable. We want you out and we want you out now so we can take care of this before you screw it up further." He looked Edward in the eyes for a long time, Edwards a rich butter scotch and Carlisle's coal black from fury, and then turned away from him.

"But Carlisle-"

"No Edward! Leave. Now!" Carlisle spun on his heel and squared up to Edward.

He finally got the message, look at each of us in the eye, seeing the disappointment, the anger, the disgust, and then left the house. We all stayed rooted to the spot listening to Edward pack his things into his Volvo and making his way down the long driveway away from the house. We heard the car pull out onto the main road and then the sound merged in with all the other cars. He was gone.

* * *

><p>I let a long breath out I hadn't know I was holding and turned to meet the eyes of my family. I knew that look. They were all wondering if I had seen anything that might give them any clues on how to deal with this. I focused my mind but nothing came, no decisions had been made. I just shook my head, they knew what it meant.<p>

"Where is Bella, is she safe?" The concern in Emmett's voice didn't match his heavy build but it was evident in his facial expression.

"Yeah, she's with Jazz" My answer was monotone. Now that Edward was dealt with we had a freakish mutant baby to deal with. Oh and the fact that Jasper didn't know that the whiney bastard Edward had impregnated Bella with his demon sperm.

"I think you should call him. He's less likely to wipe out a village if he's with Bella when you tell him." The advice came from Peter, as though he had just heard my current thoughts. Whether it was a human trait he had carried through into his vampire life or simply a talent he had picked up from spending so much time with Jasper, Peter was incredibly intuitive. Though what he said sounded like a humorous remark, it was actually true. I nodded in his direction and pressed the speed dial on my phone. Jasper answered in less than half a ring.

"Jasper?" I heard steady breathing on the other end so I assumed he was listening.

"Bella's pregnant." The 'T' had barely left my lips when the phone when dead and all I could hear was a low hum signalling that he had hung up on me.

"Oh lord"


End file.
